If I fall
by CApikachuDubstepNON
Summary: Dave sufre una terrible perdida gracias al apocalipsis zombi, después de tres años, encuentra a la persona indicada para él. O eso podemos llegar a creer. - Zombiestuck. - DaveJohn. - Un poco de DirkJake. - "One Shot", Sólo que con una segunda parte. - Sadstuck, quizás.
1. Chapter 1

_If I fall/ Si caigo._

–¡Corre! –Te grita la voz de tu segundo hermano. –¡Dave! ¡Corre! – Oyes disparos mientras ves en estado de shock como se comen al mayor de todos tus hermanos.

–Dave… – Susurra tu Bro moviendo lentamente los labios.

–¡Dave! – Te agarra del torso Jake, el novio de tu segundo hermano, y te arrastra con él.

–¡No! ¡BRO! – Gritas. –¡BRO, NO TE MUERAS! –Tus lágrimas salen y salen, no puedes controlarlas. –JAKE, BAJAME JAKE. TENEMOS QUE IR A AYUDARLO. –No te hace caso, tan solo sigue corriendo. –¡JAKE! –Vuelves a gritar, no te escucha. O tal vez si lo hace, pero sigue sin hacerte caso.

Ves como tu segundo hermano mayor, Dirk, viene corriendo hacia ustedes.

–¡Jake! –Grita para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

Él, voltea para verlo y baja un poco la velocidad. Una manada de zombis se encuentra detrás de Dirk. El pelirrubio te alcanza a ti y a su novio y vuelven a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Dirk le pide a Jake que te entregue, para que sea él quien te cargue.

–Dirk… –Dices entre sollozos. –Hey Dirk…– Vuelves a llamarlo con el mismo tono triste y devastado. Te das cuenta de que ahora no puede hablar, apenas dejen de correr le preguntaras todo lo que le tengas que preguntar.

Llegan a un refugio, donde los amigos de tu hermano los esperan.

–¡Jake! –Grita su hermana.

–Jane. –Dice Jake mientras ella va corriendo a sus brazos.

–¡Dirk! –Dice al darse cuenta de que tu hermano estaba allí. Él se une al abrazo, tu solo te sientas en el piso y tratas de no pensar en nada. No quieres volver a recordar a… bro.

–¿Y Roxy? –Pregunta Dirk.

–Está en…

–¿DiIIiiiIRk? – Se escucha la voz de la rubia entrando a la sala.

–Joder. –Dice él.

–¡DiRKk! –Trata de ir corriendo hacia él, pero su borrachera hizo que se tropiece con quien sabe qué.

–¡Roxy! –Corre hacia ella y esta entra en llanto.

–Lo ziento DIrkK.

–Sh. –Pone la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho. –Se que no te resistes. –Y es verdad, la rubia tiene una adicción a la bebida que empezó la vez que su hermana desapareció.

–tartare.

–Lo sé.

(…)

Pasaron 3 años. Tienes quince de edad y tu hermano mayor dieciocho. Roxy, con el paso de los años, pudo vencer su horrible vicio al alcohol. Hace no mucho encontraron a su hermana, Rose. La encontraron con un humilde grupo de sobrevivientes que consistía en siete personas: dos adultos, Kankri, que es hermano mayor de un adolecente llamado Karkat, y Cronus. Karkat tenía una buena amiga de su edad llamada Terezi, sus padres murieron y Kankri pudo salvarla de donde ella se escondía, que era en el sótano de su antigua casa. En el camino encontraron a un sobreviviente que se llama Jacobo y a su hija Jade. Con Rose eran siete.

Cuando encontraron a Rose se unió a tu bando, le ofrecieron al grupo que se una también y amablemente aceptaron.

Ahora, estas en el parque del nuevo refugio que descubrieron hace unos meses. Es un hospital resistente, que en el pasado resistió terribles tormentas y terremotos. Uno de los mejores hospitales de Texas.

Gracias a que hay una cárcel cerca, y los vendedores de órganos se les facilitaba escaparse, el hospital está protegido por unas rejas altas y con alambrados que, pones un dedo ahí y despídete de él.

Crees que es algo estúpido que el hospital este protegido de tal manera, y no la cárcel. Pero te contaron que al estado le importaba una mierda lo que pase con esa cárcel. De igual manera, sigues creyendo que el algo tonto.

Pones tu mirada en el cielo, el cual esta extrañamente gris. Bueno, no es extraño, estuvo así toda la semana, pero crees que son los mejores días.

De repente, escuchas como alguien grita tu nombre repetidas veces, giras para ver quién o quienes te están llamando. Y tal como suponías son Rose y Jade.

–¡Dave!

–¿Qué? –Gritas al mismo tono que ellas mientras Jade va corriendo hacia ti.

–¡Dave! –Te dice esta vez con tono como si te estuviera retando como a un niño pequeño.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuvimos todo el día buscándote!

–Aquí. –Dices con tu tono sarcástico.

–Que buen informador eres. –Dice Rose llegando a ustedes con su paso lento y despreocupado.

–¡Vamos! –Dice Jade agarrándote del brazo para llevarte con ella.

–Espera, ¿A dónde?

–Dirk quiere…

–No iré. –Dices interrumpiéndola.

–Pero es importan… –Trata de decir la pelinegra.

–No iré dije. –Vuelves a interrumpirla. Últimamente el estúpido de tu hermano siempre, SIEMPRE, esta jodiendo con sus "reuniones importantes" que no habla más de zombis, zombis, muerte, cerebro, órganos, pistolas, lanzas, zombis, zombis.

Te harta ya, siempre con su tono de liderazgo que tanto odias. Tan solo… no quieres seguir con esa mierda.

–Dave, tienes que. –Dice Rose frunciéndote el ceño y matándote con su mirada seria.

–Dame una razón. –Dices.

–¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿No ves que es un tema serio?

–Rose, siempre habla de la misma mierda, y siempre trata de manipularme.

–Dave. El solo lo hace para…

–¿Protegerme? Si, lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que puede sentirse como el jodido jefe de mi vida. Puedo cuidarme solo.

–No, no puedes. Nadie puede cuidarse solo, y si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no te has ido aun?

Tiene razón, lo sabes. No durarías ni un segundo sin tu armamento ni tu grupo cuidándote el trasero.

–Está bien. –Comienzas a caminar a delante de ellas y puedes oír como Jade le susurra a Rose un ¿Cómo lo haces? Rose le responde ¿El qué? Jade le explica: Hacer que te haga caso. Rose ríe y le dice: Es un secreto.

La odias tanto como a la vez la quieres. Pero si, la rubia sabe cómo controlarte.

Entran al hospital y se dirigen a una habitación en donde se hacen las "reuniones". En ella solo hay una mesa, doce sillas y un pilón de ellas a un costado. Todos estaban en la mesa sentados, cuando entraron ustedes guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlos. Jade de manera rápida fue a sentarse al lado de su padre. Rose la imito y se sentó al lado de Roxy. Dejándote sólo parado en la puerta, con todas las miradas clavadas en ti. Dirk se para de su asiento y te mira con su cara seria y autoritaria.

–¿Dónde estabas? –Dice.

–¿Importa? –Preguntas con un tono serio, el cual es muy común en ti.

–Dave… –Susurro Rose con el sentido de retarte.

–Siéntate. –Te dice Dirk para no comenzar una segura y duradera discusión. Le hiciste caso y en cambio que tus amigas, te sentaste alejado de tu pariente. Dirk te miro confundido, pero le resto importancia y comenzó a hablar de… nada prácticamente. Nada nuevo.

–Bueno, como sabrán tenemos que avanzar. Buscar cosas nuevas, aun nos quedan muchos lugares que inspeccionar, tenemos que armar grupos de búsqueda, grupos recolectores y otras cosas. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

–Buscar gente… –Dice Jane.

–Sí, nos conviene ser más. ¿Algo más?

–En la cárcel puede haber artefactos que nos ayuden, como pistolas y balas. –Dice Karkat.

–Me uno a eso. –Dice Jake levantando una mano como si estuvieran preguntando quienes quieres participar en ello.

–Bien pensado Kar. –Dice Dirk con una media sonrisa. –¿Alguien tiene algo que preguntar?

Automáticamente levantas la mano y preguntas: –¿Quién te dio el cargo de jefe?

Todos voltean hacia a ti y puedes notar que Rose te mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no le tomas importancia.

–¿Perdón? –Te dice Dirk borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.

–Digo, siempre estás dando órdenes cuando en realidad no te veo hacer nada.

–Gracias a él estamos donde estamos. –Dice Kankri.

–Apoyo al enano. –Dice Cronus.

Tú y tu hermano se miran fijamente y serios atraves de sus gafas de chicos guays.

–¿Quieres ser el líder tu? –Te pregunta Dirk.

–No estoy diciendo eso, solo que no creo que deberíamos de tener uno. Organicémonos entre todos. –Todos se quedan callados sin nada que decir. Hasta que Jacobo dice:

–¿Deberíamos de organizar los grupos, no?

–Si… –Dice Dirk volviendo a prestar atención al tema.

Luego de eso, te concentraste en tu mundo, sin prestarle atención a nadie.

La reunión termina y sales con Rose para preguntarle si dijeron algo que valía la pena, no te responde y sigue su camino como si no existieras. Vas con Terezi, la pelirroja que te cae bastante bien y con la que pasas muy buen tiempo, le preguntas lo mismo a ella, solo que si te respondió.

–Si, dijeron que mañana a primera hora ira un grupo a la cárcel, y otro a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de gente.

Esta situación es muy rara… quien diría que esto es posible que suceda. –Dice.

–¿De qué hablas? – Preguntas.

–Que los muertos actúen como humanos… o bueno, como monstruos. Los muertos son muertos y ya.

–Si… ahora que me doy cuenta es muy ilógico. –Terezi se ve deprimida. Cada vez que hablaba del tema, lo cual es casi siempre, recordaba a sus padres, lo cual la deprimía y mucho. –Pero las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Si no fuera así, nunca hubiera conocido a alguien tan genial como tú. –Terezi gira a verte y tiene su típica y amplia sonrisa.

(…)

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta te hacen despertar de un salto, rápidamente te pones tus gafas y vas a abrir la puerta, golpeándote con todo.

–En cinco minutos necesito que te vistas, arregles y demás, luego bajas a desayunar, después de eso aremos el armamento y nos iremos. Solo cinco minutos Strider. –Dice Cronus con su tono de chico autoritario. Le cierras la puerta en la cara, enciendes la luz y ves que Karkat, tu compañero de cuarto no está. Normal, el siempre se levanta antes que tu. Sigues investigando como mierda lo hace.

Vas a cambiarte y te pones unos pantalones negros ligeros, una remera roja, arriba una sudadera y unas zapatillas, ambas del mismo color. Bajas a desayunar y todos ya están haciendo su propio armamento, como siempre, desayunas solo. Jade se sienta a tu lado, diciéndote que ya termino con todas sus cosas, tu le dices 'que genial' y ella te responde 'lo sé'. Le preguntas en que grupo estas y te responde que en los que buscan a más sobrevivientes, le preguntas a ella en donde está y te responde:

–En el que va a la cárcel. –Te dice con una sonrisa. –¿No es genial?

–Claro pero, ¿Por qué tu ahí y yo en el otro?

–Dirk dijo que puede ser peligroso. –Frunces el ceño y la miras.

–¿Y prefiere que vaya una niña y no yo?

–Dice que tengo buena puntería… –Dice bajando la cabeza. Te enfadas mucho ya que piensas que él cree que no tienes la capacidad de hacerlo.

Terminas rápido de desayunar y sin decir ninguna palabra, te levantas rápido y te vas buscando a tu hermano.

Lo encuentras ocupado, recargando la ametralladora de Roxy.

–Hey. –Dices para llamar su atención.

–Estoy ocupado, si no es algo sumamente importante retírate, por favor.

–¿Por qué Jade va en tu grupo y yo no?

–No tienes la capacidad necesaria. –Tal y como pensabas.

–¿Quién crees que soy? ¿English?

–English tiene muchísima más agilidad en estas cosas que tu, así que discúlpate y vete. –Giras enojado a dirección a la puerta y pateas una silla cerca de ti, por rabia.

Sales y te vas con Karkat para que te ayude con el armamento.

(…)

Afuera hay un ligero viento, tú y tu grupo están investigando el lugar.

Karkat, Terezi y tú se meten en un supermercado abandonado. Kankri y Jane cubren afuera.

–¡Hey! –Dices al llegar al lugar de los frigoríficos donde encontraste una botella de jugo de manzana.- Miren lo que…

–¡Shhhh! –Hace Terezi. –Escuche algo…

Los tres se preparan para atacar y comienzan a caminar con sigilo, sin hacer ruido alguno. De repente, Karkat escucha un 'RAwR' detrás de él, gira lentamente asustado y un zombi se le tira encima, haciendo que ambos se caigan al suelo.

–¡AH! ¡TEREZI, DAVE, ALGUIEN, AYUDA! –Te quedas paralizado viendo como el zombi trata de comerse a tu mejor amigo. Terezi queda en el mismo estado. Dirk tenía razón, no estás capacitado para esto. Tratas de apuntarle en la cabeza al zombi pero un sonido de un disparo te alarma. El zombi yace muerto en el cuerpo de karkat. Por suerte, el pelirrojo lo mantuvo alejado de él todo lo que pudo. –QUE EXCELENTES AMIGOS SON, EH.

–Lo… lo siento karkat. –Una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Terezi. Karkat quita de un empujón al muerto de encima y se acerca a Terezi para consolarla. Mientras tú, con el arma en alto, inspeccionas el lugar, buscando al que disparó.

Llegas a un extremo del lugar y ves una sombra negra apuntándote con un arma. Te asustas por tu visión y disparas a quien se suponía que quería dispararte. Vas corriendo hacia él y lo examinas, un chico un poco más bajo que tu, pelinegro, ojos azules con lagrimas en ellos y un margen cuadrado rodeándolos, camisa azul a cuadros blancos, con una remera del mismo color. A tu parecer es un niño nerd y… ¿tierno?

Ves la cantidad de sangre que sale de su brazo y te asustas.

Realmente, ¿Querías dispararle? Tan solo sentiste miedo, de que el siguiente muerto seas tú.

–H-hey… tu…

–Gracias. –Te dice.

–¿Disculpa? –Preguntas.

–Linda forma de devolver un favor, ¿Uh? –Te quedas paralizado, el no quería matarte.

–Lo…lo…

–¡STRIDER! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? –Te interrumpe Karkat.

–¡Karkat! –Gritas mientras te arrodillas en el suelo al lado del muchacho. –¡Ven, necesito ayuda! ¡RAPIDO! –Viene corriendo hacia a ti y te ve de manera confundida. Baja la vista y cambia su cara a una enojada y seria.

–¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE?

–Ayúdame, por favor. –Rápidamente Karkat le pide al chico que se saque la camisa, como no puede, lo ayudas a quitársela y se la entregas. El pelirrojo la rompe y la envuelve alrededor del brazo herido del pelinegro. Ambos lo ayudamos a levantarse y Karkat le pregunta:

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–John… John Egbert.

–Lo siento, John, crei que ibas a dispararme. –Dices.

–No hay problema… supongo.

–Si lo hay. Te lo recompensare y… gracias por salvar a mi amigo por mí. –Karkat los mira confundido a ambos y dice.

–Joder, ¿FUISTE TÚ? Muchísimas gracias, en serio, te debo la vida.

–No hay de que agradecer… –Dice con una sonrisa. Es un sujeto raro crees, pero te agrada.

Encontraron a Terezi en el camino saliendo de ahí y les preguntan que a donde fueron, le explicas todo y luego van con Kankri para llevarlo al hospital y terminar de curarlo, ya que la camisa no hace ningún efecto, solo para el sangrado.

Rápidamente van hacia el refugio, y Kankri, con ayuda de Jane, le venda el brazo y lo curan.

–¿Con quienes estas? –Le pregunta Kankri a John.

–Estoy con mi padre…

–¿Nadie más? –Pregunta Terezi sorprendida.

–Teníamos un grupo… como ustedes. Pero una vez acampando, los zombis nos tomaron de sorpresa, los únicos sobrevivientes fuimos yo y mi padre.

–Qué triste… –Dice Kankri. –Si quieren, cuando todos lleguen, arreglaremos para que se unan con nosotros.

–Nos encantaría. –Dice sonriente. –Tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre…

–Yo te llevo. –Dice Jane. Ambos con cuidado salen del hospital para buscar a su padre y traerlo.

–¿Qué te parece el chico nuevo? –Te pregunta Terezi.

–Un poco crédulo… pero agradable.

–Si…

(…)

–¡Fue genial! –Volteas de donde estabas sentado para ver a tu amiga pelinegra entrar.

–¡Ni que lo digas! –Dice felizmente Jake. Pasan todos y por último, tu hermano.

Cronus va hacia Kankri y se sienta a su lado, Jane va rápido hacia Dirk y comienza a noticiarle todo lo que paso. Cuando nombra tu nombre para decir lo que le hiciste a John, lentamente tratas de escaparte. Pero fue inútil.

–¿Qué le hizo qué? –Dice tu hermano casi gritando.

–Pero ya estoy bien. –Te defendió John.

–Excelente que lo estés, pero pudo haberte matado. –Gira a tu dirección y te quedas paralizado.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Te pregunta enojado.

Vences tu parálisis y dices: –Crei que iba a matarme.

–Si Dirk, no te pongas así, todos estamos bien, eso es lo que importa. –Dice Roxy poniendo un brazo en su hombro. Dirk deja de dirigirte la mirada y va hacia el padre de John. Karkat, Terezi, Jade, Rose, John y tu se van hacia una habitación para hablar y conocer mejor al ojiazul.

Le hacen preguntas como ¿Cuántos años tiene? La misma edad que tu. ¿Qué es lo que le gusta? Películas que desde tu punto de visa, algo estúpidas.

Todos hablan de sus gustos para que John los conozca a ustedes, según él, tú eres un chico guay y agradable. Le das un 'nah' y el hace una leve sonrisa, mostrando sus grandes dientes delanteros. Jade y Rose se van a hablar de algo aparte, Terezi acompaña a Karkat a quien sabe dónde, sinceramente esos dos no te daban buena espina. John y tú quedan solos en el sofá.

–Y…– Dice él tratando de buscar un tema de conversación. –¿Te gusta Nicolas Cage?

–Lo siento dude, pero no es mi… estilo.

–¿Te has visto alguna película?

–Yep.

–Ou… bueno, que mal supongo.

–Si… pero podríamos ver una si quieres… –Abre los ojos emocionado, junto a esa sonrisa que te encanta.

–Claro. –Dice sonriente. –Aun que… no tengo Con Air conmigo. O, alguna otra.

–Hmm, Jake debe de tener. Ese sujeto tiene cualquier jodida película. Tu solo dile el nombre y te dirá cuanto le ha gustado. No te lo recomiendo, por cierto. –Suelta una pequeña risa que te hace sonreír y asiente con la cabeza.

–Me parece bien.

–¿Hoy a las ocho?, nos encontramos aquí.

–Genial. –El padre de Jade entra a la sala y nos dice que por ahora solo instalaremos a los Egbert en el hospital, te ofreces para ser el guía de ellos. También les dice que bajen para arreglar el tema de las habitaciones y todos bajan sin consultar mas nada.

-Bien… –Dice Dirk. –Hay muchas habitaciones disponibles en este lugar, pero no podemos estar separados. Si un zombi entra, será más conveniente que haya más en el cuarto protegiéndose, que uno solo e indefenso. ¿Están de acuerdo? –Ambos Egbert dicen Sí a unisonó. –Sin embargo, todos estamos justos.

-En eso te equivocas, Dirk. –Dice Cronus. – A nosotros nos sobra una cama. –Dice refiriéndose a él y a Kankri.

–Excelente, así que señor Egbert usted puede…

–Dirk, quería preguntarte si yo podía ir. –Dice Karkat.

–¿Por qué? –Dice Jade extrañada.

–No soporto más a Strider. Simplemente eso.

–¡Oye! –Te quejas.

Dirk dice que si puede cambiarse, en su lugar ira John contigo. De alguna forma, eso te alegro bastante.

(…)

Llegas a las ocho en punto donde Egbert te espera sentado en el sofá donde hace horas yacían juntos hablando. Te sientas junto a él y le dices uno de tus típicos 'Sup', el sonríe y te pregunta '¿ahora qué?'

–Tendríamos que ir a ver a Jake. –Dices.

–Claro. –Trata de levantarse pero el brazo le impide hacerlo.

–Hey, no hace falta que vengas. Iré solo, no te preocupes. –Asiente con la cabeza y sales caminando normal hasta que llegas al pasillo, donde comienzas a correr hacia la habitación de Jake.

–¡Jake! –Al abrir la puerta te encuentras con tu hermano encima de él besándolo. Esa situación te ha revuelto todo el jodido estomago. – ¿Lo…Siento? –Dirk sale rápidamente de encima de Jake y se va a una punta de la habitación avergonzado.

–¿Qué… que quieres? –Pregunta Jake.

–Te quería preguntar si me prestabas una película, pero si tan ocupado estas…

–¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿Para qué? –Te pregunta emocionado, olvidando todo lo que acaba de pasar.

–¿Tienes Con Air? –Dirk gira riéndose hacia ti.

–¿Con air? –Pregunta tu hermano divertido.

–Si… ¿Qué problema tienes? –Al decir eso estalla de la risa sin poder controlarse, o sin intentar hacerlo. –Ignorando lo inmaduro que se está comportando mi hermano, ¿Me la prestas?

–Responde mis preguntas primero. –Dice alzando seguida veces las cejas.

–Primero, deja tus cejas en su lugar. Segundo, no es para mí, es para John.

–En ese caso… ¿Puedo verla con él? –Te pregunta levantándose de su cama con una sonrisa.

–No.

–¿Por qué? –Te pregunta indignado.

–Porque lo hare yo, ahora deja el interrogatorio y dame la jodida película por favor. –De mala gana te la da, Dirk ya se controlo pero sigue con una sonrisa que te da miedo. –Gracias.

–Espera Dave. –Te dice Dirk con la misma sonrisa demoniaca. Se sienta en la silla que está en un extremo de la cama, dobla su pierna encima de la otra, apoya sus codos en una de ellas y coloca su cabeza en sus manos. –¿Tienes una cita con el nuevo? –Te pregunta alzando las cejas.

Llegas a la puerta, giras y le respondes –No. –Cierras la puerta ligeramente fuerte y sales corriendo otra vez.

Vuelves al cuarto agitado y pones la película en la vieja grabadora que Jake consiguió hace unos años. Tu hermano se encargo de la electricidad del hotel y gracias a ello, pueden hacer lo que están a punto de hacer.

–Gracias Dave. –Te dice cuando te sientas a su lado.

–No me agradezcas. El que te debe el favor soy yo. –La película comienza y automáticamente el pelinegro se calla y pone toda su atención en ella. Va a ser una hora muy larga.

–John… –Le dices a mitad de película.

–Shh –Te dice él.

–Joooohn.

–¿Qué quieres? –Te dice con tono enojado.

–Me aburro, John.

–Cállate, estoy tratando de ver la película. –Colocas tu cabeza en sus rodillas y recuestas tu cuerpo en el sofá. Ni baja la mirada para verte, prefiere que te quedes ahí a que sigas molestando.

Cierras poco a poco tus ojos y te quedas dormido. John baja la cabeza y hace una leve sonrisa, ya que cree que te ves tierno durmiendo.

Vuelve a poner su atención en la película y con la misma sonrisa picara, disfruta el resto de la película.

(…)

–Hey, Dave. –Escuchas a lo lejos. –Heeeey, dave. –Dice agitándote para que te despiertes. Lentamente abres los ojos y le preguntas:

–¿Ya termino? –Te levantas poco a poco de encima de él mientras te asiente con la cabeza.- Lo siento dude. Agh, hagamos otra cosa con la que pueda compensarte.

–Esta estuvo bien, en serio. –Dice con su sonrisa.

De repente, dejas de escuchar lo que dice, te concentras en sus finos labios moviéndose mientras sueltan palabras que no entiendes…

–Dave… ¿Dave? –Levantas la mirada y te concentras en sus hermosos ojos azules. –¿Dave, estas bien? –Este chico… es tu puta droga.

Vuelves a abrir los oídos y te asustas con el grito que hace.

–¡Daavee!

–Joder, ¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que aun estas un poco dormido…

–No es que… me quede pensando en algo.

–¿En qué, si se puede saber? –Te dice levantando las cejas. ¿Qué les pasa a todos con sus jodidas cejas?

–No, no puedes. –Dices sonriendo mientras te recuestas en el respaldo.

–¿Por qué no? –Dice quejándose como un niño pequeño, que si lo conocieras mas, hubiera hecho que te ponga todos los pelos de punta, pero ¡Oh! Mira, lo ha hecho de igual forma.

–Porque no.

–Hmmm… –Dice mirándote con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Está bien, entonces nunca podrás compensarme. –Eso te deja un poco distraído. Tan solo tienes que buscar alguna escusa, no puedes decirle que te perdiste mirando como esos encantadores y deseables labios se movían… Espera, ¿Qué?

–Yo solo pensaba en… ¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto esta película?, en serio tío. –John, sin pensar que eso era exactamente lo que ibas a decir, se aleja un poco con cara de disgusto.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?

–No lo sé, la vi un poco cutre. –Dices.

–Tal vez lo sea, pero sigue siendo genial.

–Lo que digas…

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

–Nah, hay tiempo aun.

–Pero son las…

–¿A quién le importa? Porque a mí no. A no ser que ya no quieras estar conmigo…

–¿Qué? ¡No! La paso muy bien contigo solo que mañana hay que despertarnos temprano y…

–¿Y…?

–Nos va a costar hacerlo si nos dormimos tar… –Te acercas demasiado a él y le pones un dedo en sus labios, lo cual te estremece y mucho.

–No pasara nada John. –Dices con el corazón a mil.

–E…está bien. –Dice él tartamudeando y esta vez él es el que clava los ojos en tus labios. Lentamente sacas tu dedo de donde lo pusiste y te alejas, él sin darse cuenta, se relame los labios.

Al verlo haciendo eso, se te enrojecen un poco las mejillas.

–Ehm bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntas tratando de alejar la tención de la conversación.

–Ni idea. –Dice girando la cabeza para un lado.

–Podría hacerte recorrer todo el lugar una vez más para… que lo vayas memorizando un poco.

–Me encantaría pero no puedo moverme mucho.

–Hm, cierto. ¿Quieres ir a la habitación?

–Es lo que te he propuesto hace un par de minutos.

–Sh, solo vamos. –Te sonríe y lo ayudas a pararse.

Llegan a la habitación y lo recuestas donde antes era la cama de Karkat.

–¿Te quieres cambiar?

–Si… Me incomoda esta ropa.

–Em, bueno. –Te acercas a él y agarras de su remera.

–¿Qué-qué haces?

–Te ayudare a cambiarte. –Lentamente le sacas la remera y cuando rozas su cálida piel, John suelta un pequeño gemido, lo que te enrojeció hasta las orejas. Le terminas de quitar la remera y le preguntas donde dejo su pijama. Te dice que en el bolso que está en la silla que yace al lado del armario. Vas hacia allí y lo agarras, cuando volteas ves a un John extremadamente rojo. Haces una pequeña sonrisa y le pones con cuidado la remera.

–¿Quieres… cambiarte los pantalones? –Le preguntas nerviosamente. Cuando crees que no puede estar más rojo, se enrojece aun mas, tanto que se podría camuflar en tu remera.

–Nn-n y-yo… –Haces una pequeña risa.

–No te tocare, no te preocupes. –'O tal vez si quiero que lo hagas.' Piensa John.

–Creo que no me los cambiare. –Dice John volviendo su tono de piel a un rojo menos intenso.

–Como quieras.

–Dave, ¿Alguna vez sentiste la pérdida de un familiar? –Te quedas boquiabierto por tal pregunta y no respondes. Comienzas a recordar lo que paso hace tres años. –Lo siento… solo quería preguntarte.

Giras para mirarlo, cierras la boca y niegas con la cabeza.

–No pasa nada… y si. Si sentí la pérdida. La peor pérdida de mi puta vida.

–Agh, siento haberte hecho acordar. Solo que yo también…

–¿A si? ¿Quién? –Preguntas curioso, pero sin dejar tu cara seria de lado.

–Mi abuela. Era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía. –Su cara se vuelve apagada, y con un color normal. –¿Y tú?

–Mi hermano mayor. El mayor de todos mis hermanos. Lo vi morir con mis propios ojos.

–Que horrible. Lo siento mucho.

–No te disculpes malditas sea, te disculpas por todo, tío.

–Tan solo soy amable. –Dice fingiendo ofenderse llevándose una mano al pecho indignado. Sueltas una risa y él te acompaña.

–Bueno, hora de dormir. –Dices apagando la luz y yendo a dormir a tu cama. –Que duermas bien.

–Tú también.

(…)

~ –¿Papa? –Preguntas acercándote a los extraños ruidos que vienen de su alcoba. Abres lentamente la puerta y ves a tu padre convertido en zombi, girando hacia ti y yendo a una velocidad que ni te imaginas. –¡Papa! –Te muerde en el cuello dejándote tumbado en el suelo. De la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto aparecen todos los del grupo, de la misma forma. Vienen a su paso lento hacia ti y se tiran arriba tuyo comiendo cada parte de tu ser~

Te despiertas sudado, hay pequeñas gotas recorriendo tu rostro, giras al despertador que está en tu lado y marca las 2:16 a.m. Te limpias con las sabanas y unas punzadas de dolor aparecen en tu brazo. Tratas de recostarte y volver a dormir pero no puedes. Tienes miedo de que aparezca un zombi por la puerta, y no volver a ver a nadie.

Te levantas con cuidado y te asomas a ver si Dave está dormido y si, si lo está. Le susurras un par de veces su nombre, tocándole la espalda, pero no se despiertas, lo empujas con más fuerza y con tu voz normal comienzas a llamarlo. Sigue sin despertarse. Lo empujas sin controlar tu fuerza y lo tiras de la cama.

–L-l-lo siento, Dave. –Corres a su lado y te mira confundido. Poca luz de la luna entra por los espacios que hay entre las maderas de la ventana, solo puedes ver su sombra.

–¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Cómo llegue acá?

–Lo siento, es que no despertabas y… –Dices tembloroso.

–Dude, ¿Qué paso?

–No… puedo dormir.

–Bien, para que dejes de molestar te propondré que duermas conmigo. Pero no pienses nada raro.

–E-está bien. –Se acuesta en un extremo de la cama y luego abre la sabana para que te metas con él. Rápidamente lo haces, te recuestas sobre tu brazo sano y sientes como pasa su brazo por tu torso formando un cálido abrazo. Te estremeces con su tacto y entrelazas tu mano con la de él. Formas una sonrisa y sientes como su respiración choca tu cuello. Te dice un tierno 'Que duermas bien.' Y tú le respondes con uno igual.

(…)

–Dave… –Escuchas, pero tienes tanto sueño que no le haces caso. –¡Dave! –Abres los ojos y el pelinegro te los queda mirando.

–¿Qué quieres? –No te responde. –¿Qué pasa?

–Hm, no nada. Levántate. –Giras para ver el reloj despertador que está al lado de tu cama y te tapas con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

–No quiero. –Dices como niño de cinco años.

–¡Anda! –Dice moviéndote.

–Di: Dave, oh lindo Dave, levántate amor mio. Y tal vez lo haga. –Te gustaría volver a ver su enrojecido rostro tartamudeando por ti.

–¡Dave! –Te reta.

–No-oh. No era eso lo que pedí. Creo que no me levantare nunca y será culpa tuya.

–Agh. Que infantil eres.

–Adiós John. Apaga la luz cuando te vayas.

–DaveOhLindoDaveLevantateAmorMio. –Dice lo más rápido y silencioso que puede. –Listo, vámonos.

–No entendí una mierda Johnny, más claro si no, no vale. –Bufa y suspira.

–Dave, oh lindo Dave, levántate amor mio. –Te levantas de un salto y dices:

–Qué lindo día. –Te acercas a él y le das un beso en la mejilla. –Buenos días… –Dices saliendo de tu habitación sin cambiarte de ropa, ya que ayer no te cambiaste antes de ir a dormir. John se queda paralizado mirando la puerta, mientras se lleva una mano a su mejilla.

Sonriente llegas al comedor y te sirves un plato de cereales con jugo de manzana, Dirk pasa por tu lado y te susurra: '¿Cómo fue ayer tu cita?'. Lo ignoras y le dejas la intriga con una picara sonrisa. A lo que el suelta una pequeña risa.

Te sientas enfrente de todos y Jade de manera curiosa, se te queda mirando.

–¿Qué pasa? –Dices sonriente.

–Hay dos cosas raras. Uno, estas sonriendo. Dos, ¿tus gafas se disolvieron en el aire o qué? –Abres los ojos como platos y te tocas la cara buscando tus gafas, no están. Sales disparado a tu habitación y el camino te cruzas con John, pero tratas de no tener contacto visual con él.

Entras a tu habitación y rápidamente agarras las gafas de la mesita de luz, vuelves al comedor y te sientas donde habías dejado tu desayuno y John se te pone al lado. No volteas a verlo por lo avergonzado que estas, con razón se quedo viendo tus ojos apenas despertaste. Te sientes tan idiota.

–¿Dave? –Te dice, pero no respondes. Comes rápido tu desayuno y sales afuera. Te sientas debajo de un árbol poco cuidado, ya que había un solo mirándote con mala cara.

Sientes como una figura se sienta a tu lado y te dice:

–¿Paso algo?

–Nada.

–Puedes decírmelo, soy tu hermano.

–Lo sé, pero no paso nada.

–¿Y ayer?

–Nada especial, solo era una película.

–Hm, siento que hayas visto eso.

–¿Cómo casi te comes a tu novio en la cama? No pasa nada dude, solo que casi me agarra una indigestión. –Ríe y voltea a mirarte.

–Ese Egbert te mira mucho. –Te sonrojas y le dices:

–Cállate. –Él vuelve a reír y se levanta.

–Lo que quieras, aun recuerdo el 'no soy homo, Dirk, déjame en paz' que me dijiste hace un par de años.

–Cállate. –Vuelves a decir.

–Okay. –Sonriente, se dirige al hospital.

Te quedas pensando en lo que te dijo tu hermano, ¿Realmente eres gay? O sea, ayer no pensabas cosas 'amistosas' con John, pero no te sientes realmente 'homosexual'. Hay algo que te atrae del moreno que simplemente no entiendes. Te enamoraste, si, pero no entiendes la razón, ni sabes si él está en el mismo estado que tu. Imaginemos que si, si fuera de esa forma ¿Qué le dirías? No lo sabes, pero quieres experimentar aquello.

¿Sabes qué?, eres un Strider, un jodido Strider confiado de sí mismo y por eso dirás todo lo que sientas, hoy. Lo invitaras esta noche a cenar en una habitación a parte, con la escusa de 'necesito compensarte' y ahí le dirás todo.

Te levantas de debajo del árbol y te diriges al hospital, le preguntas a Karkat si lo ha visto y me dijo que está en el 'living' (donde ustedes tuvieron la pequeña reunión ayer) hablando con Jake, que si no mal supone, de películas. Haces un pequeño suspiros y le dices 'gracias' el te responde un 'no hay de que' con su típico tono enojón. Sales corriendo por el corredor y llegas al living donde Dirk, John y Jake estaban sentados en el sofá hablando de quién sabe qué.

–Hey, eh, hola a todos, John, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? –Dices con un tono agitado.

–Hm, ¿Claro? –Dice de manera dudosa.

–Genial. –Te acercas a él, lo agarras del brazo sano ayudándolo a levantarse y te lo llevas afuera del living.

–¿Paso algo?

–Te quería pedir… eh… –Esto es más difícil de lo que creías. –Si querías… ya sabes…

–Perdón, pero no entiendo que tratas de decirme. –Que iluso eres Egbert.

–Si querías cenar conmigo. –Dices rápidamente sacándote toda la tensión de encima.

–Claro. –Dice formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Suspiras aliviado.

–Genial, entonces hoy a las ocho en punto, en el mismo lugar de siempre ¿Te parece?

–Me encantaría. –Dice sonriendo, mientras se da la vuelta y susurra un 'nos vemos por la noche'. Esperas a que cierre la puerta para girar con una sonrisa y dar un brinco de felicidad.

(…)

Miras el reloj del móvil que marca las 19:36 p.m., sales corriendo a tu cuarto y tratas de vestirte lo más elegante que puedes. Pero luego recuerdas que no tienes ropa elegante, así que optas por ponerte unos pantalones de jean negro, una remera blanca encima de una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos y unas zapatillas rojas limpias. Te peinas el cabello con un peine que encontraste en tu cuarto de casualidad y te vuelves a colocar tus gafas. Todo listo y antes de tiempo.

Vuelves a ver el reloj del móvil por decima cuarta vez y marca las 19:50. Decides mandar a la mierda todo y apagas el teléfono. Te levantas de tu cama donde yacías sentado y te diriges al supuesto living. Pasas por el comedor donde todos comían y te preguntan que a dónde vas. Les dices que no les tiene por qué importar y pasas de ellos.

Llegas dónde Egbert ya te estaba esperando y te disculpas por llegar tarde, te dice que no importa pero de igual manera le tomas importancia.

–Está bien. –Dice rindiéndose.

–Claro que lo está, en fin, ¿Qué quieres comer?

–Lo que quieras.

–Nope, en esta cita tu eres la chica así que tienes que elegir.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que soy la chica?

–Yo te invite a salir así que, según las películas norteamericanas tú eres la chica.

–Agh, lo qué digas.

–¿Y bien?

–Una pizza no estaría mal.

–Sí, lo malo es que estamos en un apocalipsis zombi y no hay pizzas. No más que sopa precalentada.

–Entonces, sopa precalentada.

–Como desees, _my lady._

–Pará.

–Nunca. –Sales de la habitación y te diriges a la cocina para precalentar la sopa que hace unos segundos todos disfrutaron. Lo pones en una bandeja y piensas en ponerle una flor, aun que se ve bastante irónico, quieres que la cosa sea seria. Pero, tampoco te humillarías, imagínate si te dice que no.

Por un momento te retractas de seguir con la 'cita'. De entrar y no hablar más que de películas tontas dónde el protagonista es Nic Cage. Pero no llegaste hasta aquí por nada.

Vuelves al cuarto con las sopas calientes y listas, John sonríe al verte.

–Sopa lista para _Miss Egbert._

–Cállate. –Te dice borrando la sonrisa, a lo que tú sonríes. Le entregas la sopa y ambos la toman sin decirse una palabra. Tratas de terminarla rápida ya que quieres soltar todo lo que tienes que decirle de una vez.

La terminas y él, sorprendido por tu rapidez, te mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué? –Dices.

–No, nada. –Le da otro sorbo a su sopa y la deja en la mesa al lado de la tuya.

–Bien… –Dices nervioso. –Mira John, seré directo contigo.

–Suelta. –Te dice para que hables.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo paso eso en tan poco tiempo, pero paso. Tan solo, me atraes y… siento lo de tu brazo. No creo que pienses lo mismo de mi pero, tenía que decírtelo.

–Dave, yo…

–No tienes por qué corresponderme si no sientes lo mismo sólo que…

–Dave, si siento lo…

–Tenía que decírtelo, dude, no quería estar con el peso jodiendome encima.

–Dave Strider, cállate y escúchame. –Giras a verlo y lo dejas hablar. –Sí, sí siento lo mismo que tú, me atraes y me gusta estar contigo. Quiero algo más que 'solo amigos'.

–Entonces no te va a molestar lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

–¿De qué…? –Lo interrumpes con un beso, un beso que él no tardo en corresponder.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que John dice:

–No homo, Dave. –Y vuelve a juntar sus labios con los tuyos.

–No homo. –Afirmas.

* * *

Hola Carol,

Te lo subo hoy porque ~feliz día de los moirails~.

Bueno, espero que te guste.

Trate de hacerlo bonito porque, son nuestros beibis unidos y... son unos gays cutes.

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, o algo mal escrito, es porque no me di cuenta y lo pase de alto (?) Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, lo releí varias veces así que si hay algo mal, lo siento mucho.**

**No lo hice Fic porque me iba a quedar muy corto, pero lo dejo *sin terminar* por si algún día quiero seguirlo. **

El "Si caigo..." del título, sería como un "Si muero...", ¿Qué pasaría si muriera? Hay que buscarle el sentido.

Se supone que esto debe de ser cursi así que:

…

Es que no tengo mucho que decir, la mayoría te las dije a medida que pasaba el año porque te volviste una persona muy importante para mí. Te admiro en todos los sentidos por tu forma de ser y de saber. Eres genial y él que diga lo contrario se las va a ver con mi palo.

Gracias por estos meses (dos años creo) en los que la pasamos.-*unidas*-. Fuiste la primera amiga online que tuve y god, no me arrepiento de nada y, que dios bendiga al rubius por hacernos conocer.

Espero con ansias este veinte de julio.

Y así sin más Sayonara.

Nina


	2. Chapter 2

Comienzas a tratar de hacer de ese beso, algo más intenso. Abres lentamente la boca y dejas meter tu legua, a lo que el pelinegro corresponde rápidamente.

De la nada, comienzan a escuchar gritos. Te separas de él y te quedas viendo la puerta.

–¿Dave…? –No le respondes.

Agudizas el oído para lograr escuchar mejor lo que pasa.

–¡Dave! –Roxy entra gritando desesperadamente al cuarto. –Los zombis… ellos lograron entrar. –Abres los ojos como platos, pero obviamente nadie puede notarlo. Miras a John y él está con una cara aún peor que la tuya.

–Mi… Mi padre… ¿Está bien? –Roxy no responde. A lo que John toma como un 'lo siento' y comienza a llorar desesperadamente.

–Sabes que atajo tomar. –Dice Roxy antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Agarras a John bruscamente del brazo sano y salen de la habitación.

Corren como pueden por las habitaciones hasta llegar a una vacía, donde hay una escalera con dirección a un sótano. Bajan y cierras la puerta.

Es una habitación oscura, con una mesa donde hay municiones y armas extraídas de la cárcel. Agarras dos armas de mano y las municiones necesarias, y le das una de las armas de la mesa a John.

–John, hey John, mírame. Ten esto, te quedaras solo por tu…

–No… –Te interrumpe el moreno entre sollozos. –¡Quiero ver a mi padre, Dave!

–John no puedes… tu brazo no está del todo bien. Por favor, quédate aquí.

–¡No quiero perderte a ti también! –Grita volviendo a romper en llanto.

–Saldré bien, te lo prometo. Volveré para buscarte. –Le das un beso en la frente y sales corriendo de la habitación.

(…)

–¿Cómo entraron aquí? –Le grita Jade a Dirk.

–¡No lo sé! –Responde él. Un zombi aparece detrás de Dirk, pero él lo mata de un tiro en la frente.

–¡Dirk! –Dices para llamar la atención de tu hermano.

–¡Dave! –Voltea hacia ti y te abraza durante pocos segundos. Sientes como una bala te roza la cabeza, Jade mató a un zombi detrás de ti. –Ve al sótano.

–¡No! Ayudare todo lo que pueda. –Dices de manera rápida y agitada.

Ambos escuchan como Jane llama a Dirk y él, sin pensarlo, corre hacia ella.

Tú y Jade corren hacia afuera, ya que Dirk le dio la orden a Jade de que ustedes dos salgan hacia allí.

–¡Hay que evacuar! –Grita Jake corriendo hacia ustedes junto Roxy, Cronus y Kankri.

–¿Dónde esta Karkat? –Te pregunta Kankri.

–No lo sé. –Respondes.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Pregunta desesperado.

–¡Él estaba con ustedes! –Dice Jade.

Cronus voltea hacia atrás y ve un grupo de zombis entrado por el agujero que se ha hecho en la raja.

–¿Quién ha sido él muy astuto que hizo ese agujero? –Pregunta Cronus enojado.

Giras para ver lo que Cronus dijo y gritas: –¡Corran! –Todos se meten adentro y cierran la puerta que da rumbo al patio trasero.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –Llega Dirk hacia ustedes, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. –¡Tenemos que dejar el refugio!

–Hay zombis entrando por un agujero de la reja. –Dice Roxy. –No podemos salir por ahí.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se ha hecho? –Preguntas.

–Tengo una. ¡Pero me hace querer ir y matar a ese hijo de puta! –Grita enojado tu hermano.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Dice Jade confundida.

–No hay tiempo para explicar. Encuentren a los demás y salgamos de… –Tu hermano es interrumpido por ruidos escalofriantes que vienen de la puerta trasera. –Dave, Jade, vayan a buscar a Terezi, Karkat, Rose y a John. Ustedes dos, –Dice refiriéndose a Cronus y a Kankri. –Busquen a Jacobo. Jane esta en el sótano, Jake, no te preocupes. Los esperamos a todos aquí. Rápido, ¡Rápido!

Todos salen corriendo a buscar a sus respectivas personas. Tú y Jade se dirigen a la habitación de Terezi y Rose, sabes que John estará bien porque está con Jane.

Abres la puerta de una patada y ambos entran a la habitación. Al entrar, no les espera algo nada bonito. El cuerpo de Terezi, cubierto de sangre y con sus órganos tirados alrededor. Han llegado hasta aquí… a no ser que:

–¿Karkat? –Volteas y ves al más pequeño de los Vantas, yendo lo más rápido que puede hacia ti. –¡¿Karkat?! – ¡Bang! Un disparo atraviesa su cabeza, haciendo que caiga para atrás.

Fue Rose, ves como sale del armario de un brinco y va corriendo a abrazarte. Intentas no llorar, no tienes tiempo, no ahora.

–Vámonos antes de que se convierta. –Dice Rose refiriéndose a Terezi.

–¿No tendríamos que…? –No puedes terminar de preguntar, ella era tu mejor amiga.

–Sólo si tú quieres. –Te acercas a su cuerpo y la inspeccionas. Una lágrima recorre tu mejilla, levantas el arma y sueltas el gatillo. Rápido y menos doloroso.

–Vamos. –Dices mientras los tres salen corriendo hacia dónde Dirk dijo. Ahí los esperan Roxy, Jane, Jacobo, Cronus, Kankri y John. Jade va corriendo a abrazar a su padre y tú sonríes al ver que el pelinegro está bien.

–¿Y mi hermano? –Dice Kankri preocupado. Los tres se miraron entre si y no le respondieron. –¿Chicos? –No sabes que hacer. No quieres decirle. Te quedas congelado sin hacer nada, mirando a Rose y a Jade varias veces. –¡Hey! –Dice con un tono elevado.

–Kankri… –Dice Rose. – Él, al igual que Terezi, está muerto.

(…)

–Entra Jake. – Dices mientras cierras la puerta al segundo en el que tu novio entra al sótano.

–Estoy asustado, Dirk. –Te dice con esa cara de pánico que sueles ver por las noches al dormir a su lado. Te acercas a él y le acaricias de forma cariñosa la mejilla.

–Es entendible que lo estés, pero ahora más que nunca tienes que ser el hombre valiente y aventurero que demostraste que eres.

–Lo sé pero… ¿Si te pierdo? O a Jane. Yo… yo no podría seguir adelante.

–Claro que podrías, tú…

–¡No podría! –Grita rompiendo en llanto. –¡No podría perderte, no quiero perderte, ni a ti, ni a Jane, ni a Roxy… – Lo interrumpes con un abrazo. Un abrazo que hace que su cabeza este en tu pecho, mientras le acaricias tiernamente los pelos de su cabellera.

–No pienses en ello. No me perderás, no dejare que me pierdas. Ni a mí, ni a nadie.

–Casémonos. –Dice Jake alzando la cabeza para verte. Te quedas sin palabras, tan solo sonríes y asientes con la cabeza.

De repente, escuchas ruidos extraños provenientes de la puerta, que cada vez se acercan más y más, mientras va aumentando la cantidad. Esperas que no sea lo que crees que es.

–¿Di-dirk? –Tartamudea Jake, volteando a dirección a la puerta. No obtiene tu respuesta. –¡Dirk! –Te grita al ver como la puerta comienza a moverse.

Sueltas a Jake y tomas una ametralladora que dejaste cuando apenas terminaste de recargarla, en la mesa y apuntas a la puerta. Jake te imita y apunta con sus dos pistolas de mano.

–Jake.

–¿U-uh?

–Acepto. –Dices al mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

(…)

–Se están tardando… –Dices perdiendo la paciencia. –Iré a buscarlos.

–¡No! –Te dice John agarrándote del brazo. –¡No podemos movernos de aquí!

–Es verdad Dave, aunque yo también esté insegura de lo que esté pasando, no podemos irnos. Dirk dijo que nos quedemos aquí, a no ser que veamos algún zombi. Si lo hacemos tendríamos que recurrir al plan B. –Dice Roxy.

–¿Y cuál es? –Dices.

–Huir hacia la salida de emergencia. –Dice seriamente Jacobo.

Luego de unos minutos Jade pregunta: –¿Escuchan?

–¿Qué cosa? –Dice John asustado.

–Los rugidos. –Responde Rose.

–¿Plan B? –Dices tranquilamente.

–Plan B. –Dicen Roxy y Jacobo a unisonó.

Piensas en tu hermano, pero a pocos les intereso ya que John, Jacobo, Cronus, Rose, Kankri y Jade, salieron corriendo. Tú, Roxy y Jane se quedaron donde estaban.

–Dirk… –Susurras.

–Jake… – Susurra Jane luego de ti.

–Chi-chicos… –Dice Roxy. –Se perfectamente lo que es perder a un hermano. Pero recuerden que ellos siempre fueron buenos en estas cosas. Ellos están bien.

–Si estuvieran bien, ¿No crees que ya hubieran vuelto? –Preguntas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Roxy y Jane se quedan calladas.

–En ese caso… estamos siendo de sobra aquí. –Dice Roxy. –Janey… –Ella gira a mirarla y todas las lágrimas que intentaba que no fluyan salieron. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí. –Pueden notar como más rugidos se acercan.

–¡Roxy, Dave, Jane! –Grita Rose. –¡Rápido! –Vuelves a mirar a las dos chicas y Roxy asiente con la cabeza.

–Vamos. –Dices al rato en el que empiezas a correr, ya que entiendes perfectamente, que es lo correcto. Luego tendrás el tiempo suficiente para lamentarte por todos los caídos.

Roxy agarra de la mano a Jane para tirar de ella, pero la pelinegra se rehúsa a ir.

–¡Jane, por favor! –Le dice Roxy rogándole.

–No… –Susurra ella.

–¡Jane! ¡Tenemos que seguir! ¡Eso es lo que Jake hubiera querido, por favor Jane! –Jane la mira por un par de segundos y luego ambas comienzan a correr.

Llegan con los demás y cierran la puerta.

–¿Están todos bien? –Pregunta Jade.

–Si… –Dices agitado. Te acercas a John y le preguntas. –¿Cómo estás?

–Bien… –Te responde y lo abrazas.

_Nada será igual… para ninguno de nosotros._

* * *

Hey~

Me decidí a hacer la segunda parte para que sea, más ¿zombical? Da igual, el punto es que para ser un *Zombiestuck* No había nada de zombis y bueno.

Esta parte se la dedico a Carol, again, ya que era para ella supongo (?

Tambien a Nath y a Daiona porque son una cuties. Bueno, además, Nath me dijo que necesitaba mas zombi y tenía razón. A Daiona porque sé perfectamente que le gustan los zombis y eso.

Bueno, **para dejar en claro que el 'Acepto' que dice Dirk, es por el 'Acepto' que dice la gente al casarse.**

Awww.

Y listo, espero que les haya gustado.

Nina~


End file.
